Every Will for Her Heart
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Cant do a better summary, read it.
1. 1

**So, this idea popped in my head and I had to write it, please review.**

**And Inuyasha has a name change into Inu-Riko.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or YGO!**

**Enjoy.**

~~~Mew~~~

Inu-Riko jogged over to Kagome with the Sacred Jewel shards and nearly made it.

"Kagome-Chan! Wait!" She shouted as Kagome turned around to see Inu-Riko running to her with the shards to get home she saw rocks and tried to warn her but, she tripped and fell.

"Ow!" She cries out and she scrapped her elbow and it was red on where she scrapped it. Kagome ran over and saw her elbow as she closely looks as it.

"Ow! Gentle!" Inu-Riko winced showing little tears in her eyes and Kagome brought out disinfectant alcohol and rubbed it on the elbow, Riko winced at the stinging sensation on her elbow but it soon went away as Kagome placed a bandage on it.

"Thanks Kagome." Inu-Riko thanked as she smiled and gave Kagome the shards so she could go home and study for her tests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inu-Riko walked around the forest when she smelled a wolf coming at her, she turned around to see that it was Koga.

"Hey Koga, Kagome's not here." Inu-Riko said as Koga looked away not making eye contact to her.

Riko was confused, why was he not looking at her and going off to find Kagome?

"Koga?" She asked and he looked at her which caused her to be more confused as he held out a small white and red rose he found.

Riko held it and smelled it, it was beautiful and wonderful, but why would he give it to her?

"Koga?" She asked again, and he had a blush on his face.

"I like you okay? I have been since I first met you." He said with his arms crossed and his blush deepened when Inuyasha hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I like you too, Koga but your married to Ayame and you can't like me since your her mate and well, we can still be friends." She softly said as they hugged and Riko heard Kagome call for her and Riko places the rose in her hair and she ran off smiling and Koga smiled too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riko ran to the well and saw the gang and they looked worried, they were shouting something like 'Behind You!' and 'Watch Out!'

Riko felt something pick her up as she looked to see that it was Naraku holding her. "Inu-Riko, how long has it been since I've seen you?" He lustfully asked as he nuzzled her neck and she growled at him.

"Let go of me you creep!" She shouted as she struggled in his grasp only for her to be flung back into a tree and Kagome crying her name.

Sango called out for Kirara to stay by Inu-Riko, the demon cat listened to her master and Kirara helped Inu-Riko get up and pull out her trusty Fang to attack.

Riko jumped up and slashed Naraku four times as he punched her gut and Kirara grabbed her and placed her by the well, she got up again and stabbed a tentacle but it sprayed out miasma at her causing her to stumble back into the well with Kirara.

She screamed as she fell back and held onto Kirara as she saw a bright light and saw the sky as Kirara transformed and flew down with the hanyou to safety.

Kirara turned back to her smaller form and saw Riko trying to get up and staggered as she walked with her sword in its rusty blade form and she fell down.

The last thing that she heard was someone saying that someone was coming to get her some help.


	2. 2

**Second Chapter, read it.**

**Please.**

**~~~Mew~~~**

Jaden wasn't sure how to react to what he saw, today was supposed to be a nice day for him and Syrus to go to the beach and split watermelons.

But he wasn't expecting to find a young girl and a strange looking cat falling in front of him and Syrus!

"Big bro, is she all right?" Syrus squeaked before moving to help the small cat as it hissed when it moved, probably in pain from falling, Jaden wasn't the type to pay attention in class but in most movies he would see people place two fingers on a person's neck.

"She's alive, can you try to get the nurse to look her over?" He asked as Syrus ran with the hurt cat as it clawed him arm and bit down as he screamed for help to get it off before he got to the nurse, Ms. Fontaine and brought her to where Jaden was.

"Jaden, help me bring her inside and Syrus, try not to move." She said as she gently held the cat by the scruff and took its tiny jaw off of Syrus who sighed in relief when the pain was over.

"Much better." He said before he was dragged into the infirmary by the nurse to treat his hand.

What Jaden failed to notice was that his deck was gleaming a bit before going out.

**~~~Mew~~~**

**_"Riko...Ms. Riko...Wake up..." Riko closed her eyes tightly at the voice as she turned over, and waved off whoever was talking to her._**

**_"Leave me alone, I wanna sleep." She mumbled as the voice continued which irritated her to the point where she opened her eyes and looked to see a humanoid dolphin._**

**_"I see you're finally awake~!" The dolphin chirped which made her stare at it and blinked. _**

**_For sure that she was dreaming that a humanoid dolphin was talking to her as she laid back down. "Good night." She said as the dolphin sweatdropped at her._**

**_"Ms. Riko! Wake up!" He shouted which made her cover her little doggy ears from the loud noise. "Hey!! Sensitive hearing!!" She shouted as he apologized._**

**_"Oh I get it, this must be one of Shippo's transformation to scare me!" Inu-Riko laughed as she stopped when the dolphin wasn't laughing._**

**_"Nope, I'm a Neo-Spacian, Aqua Dolphin." He introduces himself as Inu-Riko felt like she was SIT by Kagome multiple times which snapped her from a moment as she noticed that the beads were gone from her neck._**

**_"So if you're real, what are you?" She asked which made Aqua fall down anime style before gathering himself. "As I said, I'm a Neo-Spacian." _**

**_Inu-Riko sat down as he began to explain everything to her which made her dizzy and fall in her back. _**

**_Before looking to see red humanoid bird guy looking at her. "Who the hell are you!?!" She shouted as he felt like he was called worthless by his own mother. "I am a Neo-Spacian as well! Air Hummingbird!!"_**

**_Riko groaned as she placed her hands on her face. "This is gonna be long." She said, "I wanna wake up."_**

**~~~Mew~~~**

Riko woke up to see herself in a hospital room similar to the one she saved a kid from his dead sister. (Inuyasha Volume 4.)

She heard a small meow and saw Kirara on the bed with her, the twin tailed went over and began purring at Riko and cuddled under her arm.

Riko looked out the window and saw the beach from where she was at until she saw her Tessagia near her bed and held it close to her body and smiling that it was with her along with her friend.

A nurse came in and checking up on her wounds as she saw that the scars were gone from the past three days.

"Um, hello." Riko greeted as the nurse smiled and tossed the bandages away. "Hello, you must be hungry." She said as she brought in a bento box Riko learned from Kagome.

"Eat up." The nurse said as Riko nodded and began to eat before giving some shrimp to Kirara who gladly ate some before heading out the door to stretch.

The moment Kirara walked out, she was greeted by the sight of the giant scaly crocodile before hissing at it which made it growl back at her, then the next thing happen, a man with a hat and an orange scarf came by and grabbed the crocodile.

" 'Ello there, never seen you before." He said which made Kirara growl and her fur on edge before he took out some dried treats that were probably for the crocodile before Kirara sniffed it and took a small bite before purring.

"There we go, see? I'm not a bad person." He said as he began to per Kirara between the ears before she rolled on her side and showed her belly to show that she trusts this man.

Meanwhile, Riko finished her bento and began to dress into something like a uniform she learned how to put the panties on, but had trouble with the bra part, she had a little help from the nurse before heading out to find her little companion.

Riko felt dizzy from the first five minutes of the school halls she's been walking through before she used her doggy ears to hear where Kirara was before picking up speed and bumping into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you little—!" A voice paused when Riko saw a boy dressed in all black almost like an "emo" Kagome told her about.

"Of course, Slifer dorms gets the hot chicks." He said as she looked at her uniform and glared at him. "And what's wrong with the color red? I think of it as a comfortable color." She said crossing her arms and turning away before her little doggy ear twitched as another voice joined in.

"Hey Chazz, maybe go easy in the little lady, I mean, look at the cute little doggy ears." Riko looked at the boy with the Dino bandana.

He thinks that her ears were cute?

"Name's Tyranno Hassleberry ma'am." He introduced himself as Riko did as well. "Riko, Riko Taisho." She said as she heard Kirara's meow and headed off.

"She's in a hurry." The boy in the black jacket said as Hassleberry nodded before heading to where Riko was going.

**~~~Mew~~~**

Riko groaned loudly as she got a headache from wandering the halls as her nose caught the scent of food as she walked outside and saw a little place with tables and chairs as a kind woman smiled to her.

"Hello there! You must've smelled something cooking in here!" She said as a fat tabby cat meowed at Riko before rubbing up to her.

"Hello there." Riko said as she rubbed the cat's head before getting bit by it. "Ow! You little—!" She shouted as a man came out and picked the cat up.

"No Pharaoh! Bad kitty!" He said as the cat meowed while Riko tended to her wrist that was bitten by the cat.

"Sorry about my cat, he gets a little nervous around other people." The man said as her little dog ears twitched before he gently rubbed them. "These ears are very adorable, you must new here." He said as he introduced himself to be Lyman Banner.

(Yes, I'm bringing him back because he was awesome.)

"Ms. Taisho, we should head over to the Chancellor to get you registered in this school." He said as she nodded.

They walked out of the building and into the academy where she saw the familiar hallway that caused her so many headaches before hearing a familiar meow.

"There you are Kirara, don't run off too far again." She said as the small twin tail meowed before climbing on her shoulder.

~~~Mew~~~

"So, Ms. Taisho, you're telling us that you came from the feudal era and somehow wound up here?" Sheppard asked as Riko nodded before earning a smile from him.

"Don't worry, this will be a little secret between us. For now, let's enter you in the academy." He said as she was in total shock, she thought that she would be rejected because of what she is and where she came from.

"Thank you." She said as she walked out with a schedule and bumped into a...guy? "You must be the new student, come with me." He said which sent chills down her spine.

Riko was greeted by so many students as she stepped forward and began to introduce herself.

When she was finished, she found an empty seat at the back end of the class where most students could hear but she can with her dog ears.

In History, she was able to answer every question that each student failed to because they fell asleep, she even aced her first test on her first day.

What she failed to notice was a boy from West Academy looking at her, studying her with every second but he stopped when he saw the sword she carried around.

Something about that sword gave an odd feeling, like it was holding something back within her.

But what was it?


	3. 3

**Third Chapter and Aster Phoenix comes in to see how Riko will hold her own against his Destiny Heroes.**

**And then she has an interaction with a student before she turned human for one night.**

**Any way, leave a review if you want to see more, leave me some ideas, or if you want more chapters of the Sleeping Goddess .**

**Enjoy!**

**~~~Mew~~~**

A week has passed through since she went to Duel Academy, Riko aced her first history test since then, but she appeared to be nervous recently since the students and Sheppard started to noticed her change in behavior lately.

She marked a calendar that had red 'X's as she set down the pen, she plopped down on the bed with Kirara as she meowed and leaped onto the half-demon's abdomen.

_'I'm bored, what should I do?' _Thinking about it, a thought came into her head as she sat up and got off the sofa.

"I'm taking a walk," She said as Kirara followed Riko outside as she walked to the beach, something caught her attention and looked to see what it was.

She saw a boy in a fancy suit and blue eyes as her ear twitched and Kirara tilting her head at the boy as he walked over to the two of them, Riko then turned to Kirara who was playing with a strand of seaweed.

"Kirara, that's bad for your stomach, don't eat it." Riko said as the boy was next to her. "Well hello there, I believe I haven't seen you here before." He said in a flirty tone which made Riko groan and thought back to a flirty wolf.

_'Great...another Koga...just what I need.'_ Riko thought as Kirara looked at him before hissing at a carb that nearly pinched her tail.

Riko picked up the cat before noticing the boy petting the Kirara before smiling at them. "I'm guessing you're new here." He said as she nodded before Kirara jumped to her shoulder.

"Aster Phoenix, Pro Duelist." He said bowing to her as she bowed back and introduced herself before he noticed her little doggy ears.

"Are these real?" He asked as she nodded again before reaching up and petting them gently instead of grabbing them harshly, what felt like a minute, he let go and smiled before walking off.

Riko sighed before heading back to her dorm only to be scared by someone tapping her shoulder as she grabbed their arm and tossed them over her shoulder only to see that it was one of the students...Jaden, she remembered as she helped him back up.

"Sorry, I didn't know." She apologized as he shook it off with a smile like he didn't feel pain. "It's fine, by the way, someone challenged you to a duel." Jaden said as he handed her a letter.

"Better not be from you." She said which made Jaden groan. "I'm serious." She said as she read the letter and the name of her challenger which made her read it a second time.

'Aster Phoenix?! Isn't he that boy from the beach?' She questioned herself as she sighed and then told Jaden to tell Crowler that she accepts the duel.

"But you don't have a deck remember?" Jaden said as Riko stared at him blankley and he was right, she didn't have a deck but Bastion, she remembered has a bunch of decks she could borrow one.

"Be right back." She said running off which made Jaden turn to Kirara and then back at Riko.

**~~~Mew~~~**

"You want to borrow one of my decks for a duel?" Bastion asked as Riko nodded, it felt embarrassing to ask for something. "Well, I do have a deck that should suit you." He said pulling out a deck from one container.

Looking through it, Riko smiled and thanked Bastion before heading to the duel arena where duels would take place.

Before running into someone...

~~~Mew~~~

Axel groaned and rubbed his head before collecting his thoughts of what happened, he was on his way to the duel arena and then the next he knew, he's feeling something...squishy and warm...

He sat up quickly and saw a young girl with long silky white hair, cute little doggy ears and her eyes were like embers and her face was red...wait red..?

"YOU PERVERT!!" She shouted as she punched him, really hard which made him curl up at the huge pain he got. "It was an accident." He said as Riko held her sheathed sword in one hand.

"I'll accept your apology later, now I have to find the duel arena." She said as he took her to the duel arena where she saw Aster Phoenix standing there with a smile.

"So, we meet again, Riko." He said as she pulled out a hair tie and tied her hair up into a ponytail before getting a duel disk from Crowler and slipping the deck she borrowed from Bastion.

She learned about how to duel, traps, spells and effects. This should be a piece of cake for her but against a Pro?

She's dead.

Then Aster activated his duel disk as did Riko and both shouted at the same time.

**"DUEL!" **

~~~Mew~~~

(Just really bad at explaining duels.)

"Now! Plasma! Attack her Tenki-Dog!" Aster shouted as Riko smirked when she received no damage before flipping up a green card which was familiar to everyone.

"I activate Monster Reborn, I get to special summon a monster from our graveyard so I bring back Tenki-Dog in order to Tribute summon Yokai Kitsune!!" Riko said as a giant fox appeared and roared at the Destiny Hero who backed down in fear.

"Next, I activate Tribute to the Doom! Which means Plasma is gone!" Riko said as the hologram of Plasma shattered and Aster looked in fear as the fox looked over him and closed its jaws over his head which scared them all.

But it was a hologram, just a hologram, it wasn't real but it reminded him of an anime where a Magical girl lost her head to a creature.

But Aster sighed, Riko was a good opponent and she beat him fair and square. "Not bad, maybe with more experience, you'll be a Pro." He said as Riko nodded before leaving for her dorm and rushing off before the night begun.

Axel grew curious as of to know why Riko retreated away to to her room so fast, he followed her carefully as night came quickly as he witnessed why she ran away from everyone.

Her long white hair was now a deep jet black, her lively yellow eyes were now a deep brown, the doggy ears were gone and she had human ears.

To his shock, Riko saw him and was in shock.

He saw her secret and she ran in her dorm crying.

"Riko!" He shouted her name but had the door slammed in his face and heard the door locked.

Within his heart, he felt hurt.


	4. 4

**Here, sorry I'm late.**

**Read and review.**

**~~~Aaa~~~~**

Riko cried as she hugged her knees, she felt someone rubbed against her as she look to see Kirara meowing and purring to comfort her which calmed the half-demon down.

Riko looked into the mirror she had and she was shocked because she hadn't told her friends of tonight or anything but then again Axel saw her as she went to bed and not think about him until someone knocked at her door.

"Riko? Are you alright?" A familiar Australian accent filled her ears as she flinched to realize that it was Jim which caused her to hit her head.

_'Crap!' _She thought as he saw her in her human form.

"Riko?" He asked as she darted outside the window with tears in her eyes, not looking back at all until she got to the forest and sat near a tree and began crying because now she must think that they can't trust her anymore until she heard a growl next to her.

She looked to see it was Shirley, the crocodile came to comfort the girl from any harm that came to her.

"Go away, I want to be alone." She said as she was gently patted on the head by the aussie.

"Why would I do that lil' lady?" He asked as she let out more tears and he wiped them away.

"You think that I can't trust you now because of this and I was scared!" She shouted as she held herself before feeling him just rubbing her back as she looked up with tear filled eyes before he wiped them away.

"Don't worry lil' lady, I think ya beautiful like this." Jim said as Riko blushed before Kirara meowed loudly as he got up and held out his hand to help her up and Riko glady took as he walked with Riko and Kirara in the forest back to the dorm.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do." She muttered before Jim nodded and Shirley followed because she was happy for the girl and gladly to protect her.


	5. 5

**Fifth chapter and be sure to leave some reviews on this story along with my other stories.**

**~Mew~**

After a whole 30 minutes of explaining all of what happened to the entire gang except for a student that was Adrian Gecko who seemed to be gone whenever things happen.

"I bet you all are mad at me, right?" She said before she was hugged by Syrus who cried into her uniform. "Syrus?" She asked as he looked up with tears. "Big sis! We would never hate you for what your are!" He cried as she comforted him before being hugged by Mindy and Jasmine.

"Same!" They cried as she was getting annoyed. "Okay, that's enough." She said as the sun was coming up and her powers returned which amazed everyone as she blinked.

"Right, first time." She let out a short laugh before they all went out of her room before Axel looked at her with concern. "You alright?" He asked as she nodded.

When they headed to class, Riko's nose picked up a scent that caused her to throw her hands to her nose. "Ugh!" She exclaimed as they opened the door to reveal something gross in the science class which was dissecting pig lungs and cow hearts.

Riko barely held her breath for about 30 minutes before fainting. "Inu-Chan!" Blair called out as they dragged Riko away from the science room and got her near a window.

"The worst scent I smelled had to be ink and liver." She confessed as they all made a noise of disgust while Axel just stared at her.

_'I can't hold back these emotions within my heart...I can't lie to her about my feelings...Riko Taisho...I love you...' _Axel thought as Adrian came in and Kirara arched her back and hissed at him.

_'What's with you Kirara?'_ Axel thought before he saw why, Adrian held the bucket of blood stained utensils from the dissection. "Seriously?!" Riko snapped as she walked outside and Kirara hissed as well.

"She's pretty cute...you know for a half demon..." Adrian Said as Axel looked at him. "What are you getting at?" Axel asked as Adrian looked at him while cleaning a scalpel with a towel with a blank expression.

"Riko Taisho...half human...half demon, I wonder...do you hold any feelings of love to her?" Adrian asked Axel knew where he was getting at at.

He decided to lie about his feelings to Adrian.

"No." Axel answered to Adrian who gave no answer to the response Axel gave before he walked out before looking at Adrian once more as he looked back and then in front of him before making a mental note.

_'Never be alone in a room with him...especially with sharp tools.' _Axel thought as Kirara stared out the window, she let out meows which sounded like chirps to him as he bent down as rubbed her ears.

Then he caught sight of Riko at the beach, in a red two piece bikini as blood came out of his nose when he fell back.

_'Oh...sweet...Ra! Riko...' _Axel thought as he got tissues to cover the nosebleed he had when he saw the girl he held feelings for.

Kirara mewed and pointed at the window as Axel saw a big black dog chasing Riko which caused him to run outside with Kirara in surprise, bursted into flames and became a large lion like cat as she pounced in the dog and bit its neck, snapping it in the progress.

"Riko!" Axel called out as he saw the scratches and bite marks before noticing her tears as he grabbed a towel and wrapped her up so she could cover herself as he brought her to his room so he patch up her wounds.

"It's not that bad...I can heal fast..." she said with a sad smile as he just focused on the wounds before dabbing a cloth in alcohol.

"Ow...that stings..." she winced as he cleaned it up before using the bandages to wrap up the bloody wounds. "Thanks." She said before he noticed the bathing siting was coming off and left the room.

Then Riko noticed why he left, then she wrapped herself in the towel. "Oh." She said as she left for her room.


	6. 6

**Sixth Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Kudos to my fabulous readers!**

**~Mew~**

A week passed since the dog attack, Riko laid in her bed tossing and turning while growling in her sleep.

"Kikyo..." She spoke as Kirara woke up meowing at her.

-Neo Space-

**_"Riko! Ms. Riko! Wake up!" Grand Mole called out as she was sweating buckets before gasping sharply as he grasped her chest with fear in her eyes as everyone looked at her._**

**_"Just a nightmare...of my past..." She said as she stood up and noticed her scar from Kikyo's arrow when she was sealed away._**

**_"It's something about that scar is it?" Flare Scarab asked as Riko nodded slowly before walking away._**

**_-Real World-_**

Riko was awake from her nightmare before heading over to the Blue Dorm bathroom and washed her face before turning the water off.

"Just a nightmare." She said as her scar was showing before she grasped her hands at her side before heading back until a scent caught her attention.

It smelled of something she can't seemed to remember but she grabbed her weapon and put on her shoes as she followed the scent to the place where it could lead.

She heard a sound of a rope snapping and someone landing on the ground as she ducked down to the bushes before noticing that it was Axel and he was awake.

Riko watched in amazement of how focused he was like his life was in danger, to be honest, no one ever cared for her or show how much they love her.

Except Axel, he cared for her when she was attacked and she could tell that he loves her not because she was pretty or her body was perfect.

He didn't show disgust when he saw her for the first time.

Riko was about to get up when she notice when the birds were quiet, they would usually make some noise when it was peaceful but knowing why the birds went quiet could be danger as she carefully took out her sword and Kirara growling.

"Riko?" Axel called out as she came out with her sword nearly drawn. "I'm here." She said as Kirara came out growling while staring as something shot by the cat as Kirara meowed loudly as Riko saw what it was.

She dove in front of Axel as the arrow shot where the scar was as she fell to her side and Axel caught her. "Riko!!" He called out as Kirara chased after the person who dared to fire an arrow.

Kirara roared as she pounced when she found the person to be someone unknown before everyone came out to see what was going on as Axel called to get the nurse.

Ms. Fontaine had to carefully remove the arrow from Riko as Axel waited outside the infirmary while sitting on a chair, he was seriously, majorly, extremely mad as hell.

For now, he would have to talk with the person who dared hurt her.

He walked down to the Chancellor's office where the man was being interrogated before the Sheppard told him about the man in front.

He was one of the scientists that hurt Wheeler the monkey on the island.

Axel punched the man without hesitation and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "THAT GIRL IS STRUGGLING TO STAY ALIVE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Axel yelled as Kirara held her jaws at the mans throat as he whimpered. "She looked perfect for an experiment we had to test upon." He said as Sheppard called the police while Pharaoh clawed the man.

Jim was waiting outside the infirmary while Shirley was under the bed where Riko laid as Axel headed back into his room.

"Axel..." Jim called out but Axel didn't respond to his friend as Jim could tell by the rage he held.

"Jim...keep her safe..." He said while Jim nodded.

Axel was awake in his room all night while thinking of why Riko was attacked.

Riko laid in the infirmary bed all day and night which made Axel worry for her as he changed the bandages for her wound.

Then he leaned down and gently placed his lips onto hers before kissing her forehead.


	7. 7

**Seventh Chapter!**

**Please leave reviews!**

**Or I'll give puppy dog eyes!!**

**~Mew~**

Riko opened her eyes as she tried to sit up before feeling a pain in her chest before wincing at it as she remembered what happened last night.

Arrow.

Pain.

...Kikyo...

Riko frowned at the thought of Kikyo before thinking back to her friends in the feudal era, were they okay?

Before she could sit up, she felt someone holding onto her hand as she looked to see Axel sleeping in a chair holding onto her hand tightly as she pried her hand off which failed as she laid back before the fat cat Pharaoh came in meowing as he jumped on Axel which woke him up.

"Geez! What do they feed you?!" He asked as the cat meowed before jumping onto Riko who winced.

"Pharaoh...Gut!" Riko rasped out as she tried to push the cat off but he kneaded his paws onto her gut, digging into the blankets as she winced.

"Claws!" She yelped before Axel let go of her hand before picking up the heavy cat. "Literally, What do they feed the cat?" He asked as Riko shrugged.

Axel our the heavy cat down as Pharaoh landed onto the ground with a thud before Riko smelled fresh blood. "Um..." she said before looking at her bandages.

Axel swore he was either in heaven or he was going to have a heart attack from the blood dripping from his nose.

He grabbed the bandages from the cabinet and changed the stained one as he tossed them out while trying not to stare at her chest. _'I am so going to Hell!' _He thought as she got up and saw her bloody clothes before changing into her fire rat kimono and skirt.

"Not bad." He said as she looked at him before she knew why. "Oh, you mean the fire rat robe." She said as he looked confused at what she said.

"Fire rat?" He asked as she gave a small laugh. "It was made from the fur of the fire rat, it can be able to withstand fire and anything else. It was the last thing my father gave to my mother." She said before frowning when she mentioned her father.

Axel hugged her from behind as she began to tear up from the sudden emotion she could feel from Axel. "I know how you feel about family." He said softly as her ear twitched at his voice.

She gently squeezed his hand as she walked outside to get something to eat as she saw Dorothy greeting her before seeing Jaden and Syrus by a huge pile of unwrapped sandwiches as she dug around and picked one before opening it before tasting egg.

"You got the Golden Eggwich!" Syrus said as Riko looked at it before giving it to Syrus. "Riko?" He called out as she smiled. "Here, not a big fan of egg anyway, so here." She said as he took the sandwich before walking outside while humming a tune she heard as she walked into the forest by herself lost in thought as she stopped before her ears twitched.

She didn't bring her weapon with her and she had no deck so it would be a problem for her to defend herself as she felt something slice her cheek and left arm but she couldn't catch a scent of who or what it could be.

"Show yourself coward!!" She shouted as she dug her claw into her bleeding arm. 

Then she heard something from the ground as she dodged and used her bloody claws at the creature. 

"Claws of Blood!!" Sharp blood blades raced after the creature who was familiar to her which caused her to stumble back. "Y-You!" 

It was a man with long lavender hair and beside was a copy of him with a worm like body and mantis claws as it licked his bloody lips. "That's right Riko~. I'm back~. Might I just say how lovely your blood taste~!" Kageromaru said as Riko gagged at him.

"Juromaru, subdue her!" Kageromaru shouted as Riko backflipped back before she was slammed into a tree harshly as she coughed blood before her arms were slashed.

"Gah!!" She cried in pain as she couldn't bear the burning pain as Shirley came around and growled at them before Jim came as well. "Riko!" He called out as Kageromaru dashed after him before something snapped inside of Riko.

A burning rage waiting to unleash.

Kageromaru was about to slice Jim in his other eye before his claw was sliced off and Jim felt the dark aura around the half demon girl as she growled before she charged as her red kimono top fell off revealing a white shirt underneath it.

_'I need to keep her busy!' _Jim thought as he brought out his PDA and contacted Axel and told him to get off his bed or whatever he was doing and get to his position.

Riko's eyes changed to red sclera and blue pupils and purple marks were down her cheeks as she growled before Axel was behind her as he saw the red kimono.

Axel held the red kimono is both hands while Riko saw him and he threw it on her head as she stopped struggling but she was growling as she was hugged by Axel and began to calm down as she stopped before she began to cry.

"I...I'm so sorry..." she cried as Axel held her close while Shirley whimpered at Riko as Jim patted her head.


End file.
